heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.11 - Clothing Caitlin Fairchild
Not for the first time, as Doug rings the doorbell, with a certain package under his arm, the young man considers just how awkward it'd been to explain this. "Caitlin, I made a request the other day, with Janet Van Dyne. You know, the Wasp...? the blond mutant fidgeted, as he attempted to see if Caitlin would be willing to be fitted. Not that she wasn't -fit-, anyone with an eye could see that, but... it was an awkward situation for Doug. How to explain that he would feel a bit better about talking to Caitlin, because there were two problems whenever Caitlin ran into trouble... 1) whenever she had trouble, she lost articles of clothing, and 2) the Flash name was already trademarked... The sound of the bell ushers the arrival of a visitor to Caitlin's home, the tall, Amazonian built red-head is seated upon her broken down sofa, idly watching the tidings and events that are occurring within the small country that is known as Genosha? Or Fortress? Or well, Caitlin's not sure - it just looks -bad-. One hand idly splays through her red hair as her eyes shift from the television, to the door. /That/ would be Doug. A wry grin spreads itself over her small, angular face, as she rises upwards, realizing it's probably a gift that Doug was so thoughtful to decide to get for her, the television is shut off as Caitlin draws towards the door, moving to open it up and greet her visitor. A brief memory tugs at the corners of Caitlin's mind. "You.. you did what? How much do I owe Ms. Van Dyne. I..I'm not sure I can afford that..!" Caitlin, as much as she might /like/ what Doug did for her - the idea of him purchasing her some manner of unstable clothing was both a shock, as well as a surprise. She immediately felt bed for her ill response, mouth clamped into a line, before offering a sheepish smile. "But..what does it do?" She couldn't help but be a little interested as well, her mind whirling with working double shifts, and maybe two jobs.. and even then she's quite sure she wont have enough. Greeting Caitlin with a warm smile, Doug has his hands behind his back, a telltale sign that he's got -something- there, and the twinkle in his blue eyes as he regards the young woman's emerald orbs is playful and teasing. "Special delivery," Doug says. "No charge. And no, she hasn't changed her mind." "Well, I didn't think I could afford it either, but you never know till you try, right? And Ms. Van Dyne said no charge, if you're really in need..." Doug had replied. "It's supposed to stretch with you when you stretch, and it's supposed to interact with your body psychiology, or something. I'm not exactly sure how unstable molecules work, but it -should- keep you at least... well..." The young man had blushed then. "But she wants you to come in and get yourself fitted..." And quite likely, verify that she -was- in need, also... Twinkling emerald eyes alight upon Doug, as Caitlin takes a step to one side, allowing the shorter, blonde man to enter, closing the door behind them as she does so. Clasping both hands together, a soft laugh echoes out. "She was such a nice person, I can't believe she's doing this for me. Without any form of payment!" Patiently, Caitlin waits her head tilting to one side, trying to view behind Doug - to get a good look at what Janet managed to create for her. "Thank you. Doug." Caitlin states then, her voice turning away from the excitement of the moment, to a sincere tone of appreciation. It isn't like Caitlin to be suspicious - but Doug's comment does catch her off guard, /free/? Because she's in need? Caitlin starts to bristle at the idea of being in need. She gets by just fine! But - her rational mind begins to work over what Doug meant, and realizes that yes, if she is going to adventure at -all-, this is going to have to be done. Otherwise, she's going to end up having to explain to the police multiple times why her clothing is missing or torn, and no she isn't a nudist. So the bristling turns into curiosity, curiosity flushes a bit when Doug does - as it's a contagious blushing, before Caitlin finally controls her cheeks enough to agree. "Well.. okay.. can't hurt to talk to her." It had to be easy for Caitlin to look behind the young man, considering that she was taller by at least a full head, but Doug wasn't prolonging the delay any longer, as he brings the box forward. Plain, unwrapped, and unadorned of anything, the box was offered along with a wide smile, because... hell, it'd taken a while to get. The bristle had Doug bringing his hands up, about to explain, before she reconsiders, and the young man releases the breath he'd been holding, and smiles, a bit awkwardly and shyly. "Well, I already, uh, explained the whole thing, so I'll just bring you to her, and she'll fit the uniform. Uh, I hope you like purple and green. She thought it'd be good for you after I described her to you." No, he didn't have any photos on hand, or he'd have used those. Although it was probably a good thing for him that he hadn't -thought- to use his smartphone camera at any time... Collecting the package upwards, Caitlin's fingers make quick work of the unwrapped box, pulling loose the garment to give it a critical - and completely happy once over. "Oh Doug, she did a fabulous job." The breath Caitlin lets out is swift and happy, as she lifts the garment upwards, letting it hang a moment in air, before it's once again placed back in the box, folded perfectly together, and the box is placed upon her desk. After that..? Well, Doug will find two arms wrapped about his shoulders, a red-head nestled against his neck, as she leans down and proceeds to offer a swift embrace. The action is quick, just a very brief moment, a -very- gentle squeeze, the rush of Caitlin's breath upon Doug's neck, and then she's pulling back again, offering that impish grin. So very much happy with the garment and Doug, her body language - and very emotions are, well, difficult for /Caitlin/ to identify, so she doesn't. She's just -happy-. The idea of green and purple gives Caitlin a moments pause, or two, before she bobs her head. "I do love those colors." As far as Doug describing Caitlin to Janet..? Well, the redhead twists her mouth into an impish grin. "I hope you didn't have too many bad things to say!" As though Caitlin's quite use to someone saying she's 'short' 'skinny' and 'nerdy', versus, tall, voluptuous and Amazonian. She is -not- fishing for a compliment, her tone and posture simply playful and mischievous. There's just enough of a tip in her reaction that Doug isn't caught unaware, as he wraps his arms around Caitlin quickly, before letting go, bright blue eyes searching Caitlin's features for a brief moment with a wide smile, basking in the warm glow of her happiness. There was a tentative smile, as he asks, "So, ready to try it on and see if everything fits? I'm betting you'll look great in it." Not that he'd ever say... Oh, believe me, I have no -bad- things to say," Doug grins. "I just told her how you were, what you're like now, and... uh..." Maybe he might have said something embarrassing at some point, as he flushes. "I mean, there's nothing bad about you at -all-. You're smart, and... uh..." Somehow Doug wasn't sure how to read her body language at that moment, even though he -should- have been able to read that just right... it was like Caitlin-ese had translated into womanese. "... uh, why don't you just ask her what I said about you for yourself?" Doug parries, with a nervous chuckle. '' With a bob of her head, Caitlin's collecting up the box to draw towards her facilities, eager to see just how it fits - and what it looks like. The streamlined garment is loose, and cool, and looks like it can easily go under almost any of Caitlin's clothing. (Which is important, though Caitlin also has to wonder if by getting this, she will suddenly start getting into heroics more, and losing more clothing, as she wont be careful..) Ah well, things to worry about, and thankfully the local Salvation Army and other second hand clothing stores sell articles of clothing for relatively cheap. "Thanks again, Doug. And hey, maybe you can teach me now some of your experience, strength and power is one thing - but knowing how to use it properly - quite another." And then she disappears into the bathroom, the door closing softly behind her. ''At Doug's nervousness, /Caitlin/ gets nervous, for no reason what so ever, her cheeks flush, and she finds her hand rubbing the back of her neck. A soft, nervous laugh is given, before Caitlin shakes it all off with a gesture towards the door. "C'mon, lets not keep Ms. Van Dyne waiting." Is all she states, ignoring, tossing off, and just deciding to charge forward instead of dwelling on that odd sensation. It doesn't take too long, all things considered. Caitlin's use to dressing swiftly, and doesn't really take much time /to/ do so. A few ticks of the clock, the faint sound of Caitlin's computer running in the background, churning through some program or another that Caitlin is compiling. The click of the door and Caitlin emerges idly tugging on the sleeves of the garment. As the door swings open one can see the tall, leggy red-head in a leotard of dark green and purple. The sleeves are long, coming down to rest against her wrists - while the fabric clings to her every twist, and turn, as it slides along her frame. The cut is high, allowing her long legs to remain completely bare - save for a pair of sneakers on her feet. Caitlin's head is lowered as she eyes the leotard again, then turns her expectant gaze onto Doug. Her expression..? Nervous. She isn't sure about how it fits. "Seems a bit tight." She offers then, shifting her stance from one foot to the other. "But it's really nice feeling." And then. The question that all men hate. "Does it look okay?" Those wide green gems turn their gaze onto Doug, hands moving to rest upon her hips there to stay. -That- question. And with Caitlin shy, tentative, nervous, it's clearly assurance was necessary. If Doug could find the words... he certainly didn't remember the fabric being so... clingy last time. Then again, last time -was- supposed to be a fitting... Swallowing, Doug nods, trying to find words. Another swallow, and then there the words are. "I-it looks great, Cait! You'll knock 'em dead!" Fidgeting with his hands, Doug catches himself, and puts them behind his back. "So, uh... you've got something to work out in. I don't think you want to give people heart attacks over how good you look, so uh... pants, um... want to see Pacific Rim? Pants? Ah I mean... oh, let me try this again. Do you want to get some pants and see Pacific Rim?" ... actually, it might be easier to just flee without an answer, just let the earth swallow him whole now. Category:Log